It never seems Right
by xie.rox
Summary: The pianist and the singer. The gentleman and the lady. The heart broker and the heartbroken. Why did he still have to leave her when she was already falling for him deeper and deeper? [ExT fanfic]
1. First Day Blues

: First Day's Blues

(Tomoyo's POV)

_It was already midnight. The silence filled the whole room. It was still. I was at the window staring at the view. My face was wet. My eyes were loaded of tears. It fell down smoothly through my cheeks. Stopping at my chin and then dropped at the pool of tears in the table._

_I lied down and wiped my tears off my face. I was facing at the ceiling, reminiscing the moments I had with him. Slapping myself, I rose up again, approached my favorite window and gazed the sky. I sighed deeply._

_'This feeling for you means a lot to me…before. But now, I keep asking myself, do I still love you?'_

_I went back to my bed, lied down and stared at the ceiling. The airplane's din broke the silence. I closed my eyes and tears fell down again. I turned at the left side and hugged my pillow so tight._

_"Oh god Eriol. Why do you have to go back to England?"_

It was the first day of June, classes already started. It was a nice day actually. The sky was clear blue, the clouds were washed out, the wind is fresh, the flowers are blooming, the trees are dancing and the cherry blossoms' pinkish leaves are swinging down to the ground. Everyone is happy. You can see their bright smiles flashing unto you. Everyone says, "Isn't it a beautiful day?" or "A bright day today. Isn't it?" but honestly, it wasn't for me. The day was terrible.

Anyway, I was walking towards my new school, Uteshiko Academy. Uteshiko Academy. Well, it's a bit far from my condominium but, I have to walk because they didn't yet hire any busses.

When I got there, the school was so huge. There were so many students...especially in the hallway of the guardhouse where the bulletin boards are. The school ground has lots of space. I mean, you can even build a golf course there!

There are also trees at the sides of it. The building was so wide. It may not even fit in Tomoeda's school ground. I might need a LOT of adjustments in this environment. I might even get lost...

As I set my foot on the cement of the guardhouse, I heard a small voice at the back calling for me.

'_Can it be?'_

"Tomoyo-chan!"

_'Yes.'_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura Kinomoto. My best friend since we were Grade 4. She's a very tough girl. She fights and gets clow cards...and guess what? I'm her biggest fan. I always make her costume for her fights but since it's finished, I don't get to make some anymore.

She also has feelings for Syaoran (vice versa). So, when they opened up their feelings to each other, their relationship was on. It was cute actually. They planned to go to China this summer...so...

Sakura hugged me tightly

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan! I missed you so much."

"I missed you too but, I thought you and Syaoran will go to China this summer?"

"Yah but, I don't want to leave my best friend behind alone don't I?...Unless you want me to leave..."

"Of course not. If you'll leave, I might be talking to the wall right now...like this past days."

Sakura laughed

After talking and laughing, we got in the school and walked past through the crowd that was looking on the papers on the bulletin board for their names. I saw mine and Sakura's name on section 2-98.

"Oh wow! We're classmates again. We must've broken a record."

"Yah."

"Look! Syaoran-kun's name is here! Isn't it nice? Sigh...I wish Eriol is here"

When Sakura said that name, my heart pumped faster. My eyes widened...I was shocked. My mind began to focus on that name.

'_Eriol...'_

"...Tomoyo..."

'_Eriol….'_

" Tomoyo?"

"Eh?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um… nothing. Nothing..."

"Why do you look…shocked? Did you see something? Did I say something?"

"Nothing...I…it's just first day's blues..."

"...you're like Touya."

Touya Kinomoto. Sakura's eldest brother. I don't really remember him that much because he went abroad last 3 years but, I remembered that I had a crush on him.

"Oh..."

"He always gets those 'blues'"

"..."

Suddenly, we heard a guy's voice behind us.

"Sakura, Daidouji. You're…early."

Sakura was surprised. She excitedly turned back and saw Syaoran.

"SYAORAN-KUN!"

(Sakura hugged him tightly. Syaoran blushed)

"You don't have to shout out my name."

As I was watching the couples having a cute moment, I saw a dark-blued hair guy passed behind them. My heart pumped fast again. He walked so fast I didn't get to see his face. The only way to find out is to follow him and I did but, Sakura called me.

"Tomoyo-chan, where are you going?"

"Eh? Um…."

I took a look at the crowd he was gone. Disappointed...

"N…nowhere."

We went straight our classroom. I sat beside the long, clear window at the back of the classroom and watched the skies. Dark, grey clouds began to form. It covered the whole sky including the sun. Lightning flashed and the thunder growled. It started to rain.

"And I thought it was a beautiful day today."

I looked at my side...it was Chiharu.

"Sigh..yeah, me too."

"It mixes my mood today you know?"

"Eh?"

"I don't really...I don't know. I.."

"..Zachary isn't here isn't it? He entered in another school and..you miss him."

Chiharu's eyes were watery...then..tears drops.

"Don't even think I have feelings for him Tomoyo. It's just because I miss his...'I-Know-A-Story-About-That' attitude."

I hugged Chiharu and listened to all of her complaints against Zachary. Like, 'why does he need to go to another school where he hasn't have friends?'. It was an ordinary feeling for other people whose friends go to another school...of course they'll miss them a lot. Who would not?

"Okay class, time to start the day!"

The teacher went inside and we all went to our respective places. She began to introduce herself and all and all...but I wasn't listening. I was staring outside the window and kept on thinking about Eriol. Oh gosh, Eriol. Eriol is one of the exchange students when we were still in Tomoeda. He was very quiet but a very foolish guy. I really don't have this feeling for him but, ever since the end of summer, I kept on pondering him.

Anyway, as our teacher introduces us her life the rain poured harder. You can hear the rain drops beating against the roof of the school. The thunder's rumbling sound gets louder and louder. The sky was getting darker and darker.

"Oh my, can you still hear what I'm saying?"

Our teacher asked but the students were quiet...all you can hear is the beat of the roof getting beaten by the rain.

"I SAID, CAN YOU STILL HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING?!"

"NO SENSAI!"

"WELL, SINCE WE CAN'T HEAR EACH OTHER, JUST..RELAX!"

"HAI!!"

I didn't response. I was silent in my seat, looking outside the window. The ground was flooding. It was already like a huge pond... but I kept on thinking. It was cold, I still didn't mind. I was freezing, I still didn't mind. Up to the time I'm almost being turned into ice, I got my jacket out off my bag and wore it. Then, ponder again. I kept on thinking about that guy. It's like, I wanted to see him but when? Sakura went to me and gave me a hot chocolate...I didn't notice that everyone bought a hot chocolate except for me.

"Tomoyo, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just cold in here. It's not allowed to drink or eat inside the classroom..."

"Ms. Shiwataza allowed us...aren't you listening?"

"Uh..yah..I knew that."

I didn't want Sakura to get worried again. And so I lied, when she left, I looked back outside and saw that blue-black hair wearing his jacket. He runs towards a teacher and talked...it looks like he got summoned because of going outside getting wet in the rain. I don't know, all I did was look at him. Nothing else but, him. Even when everyone screamed because of the thunder's earsplitting roar, it didn't hitch me a bit. I was focused on him. Only him. And nothing else.

'_Why do you look so familiar? And why do you always make me feel scared or worried? Who are you?'_

Okay, here's my first story. It's not a bit happy isn't it? Well, it's just the first. is it nice?? Oh, this is embarrassing.

Anyway, I hope you like it.

P.S

Sorry for the wrong grammars. ;


	2. Meeting in the Rain

: Meeting in the Rain

It was 8:35 AM and we were still in our classrooms. The sky was still dark and the rain kept on pouring. I was still looking at the student outside getting wet while being summoned by a teacher…I think. After that, he ran inside the school again. I was still following my eyes on him up to the time I bumped my head on the window. It was very loud everyone looked at me.

"I…I'm fine!"

(Ms. Shiwataza went up to me.)

"Are you okay…"

"T-Tomoyo Daidouji ma'm."

"Yes. Tomoyo Daidouji. Are you okay?"

"..Y-yes ma'm."

She went back to her table and still, everyone was looking at me. Then I saw Sakura. She looked so worried. I waved at her and I said I was fine.

_Ringggggg…_

The bell rang and everyone went out to have recess. I just stayed inside the classroom and stared. Sakura and Syaoran came to me and asked if I was okay and if I wanted to go and eat. I said.

"Yes. I'm okay and no, I won't"

"Tomoyo…you've been acting so strange lately."

"No I've been not. I've…changed smile"

Sakura still gave me that worrying look and Syaoran seemed angry. After that, they left. I was still staring and I started to ponder.

'_Royal'_

Yes, I gave him a name. I mean, you need to give a name to a person whom you don't know what his/her names. Isn't it? Since he has this royal blue colored hair, I gave him the name Royal. It was kind of weird but it was just perfect.

While I was pondering and staring, a student came up to me and said that all students must go out to join the clubs. So, even though I didn't want to, I stood up. Went out and saw many students bringing papers and going to their clubs. I went to the OIC-for students activities and asked for the papers. I joined Choir, Home Economics, Theatre and YWC (Young Writers Club).

"Choir: Auditorium: auditions at 9:00 AM, Home Economics: Home Ec. Room: 10:00 AM, Theatre: Auditorium: auditions at 9:30 AM, YWC: S-65: 10:30 AM. So, Choir first."

I looked around the lobby. It was so huge. The room is a big square and in the sides of it are two big hallways. At the sides of the two big hallways, there are 10 smaller hallways that each contains 5 big rooms.

"Okaaayyy…where the hell is the auditorium??!!!"

"It's in the other building."

looked back

"smilesHi, I'm Ryo."

Amazingly shocked

"…uhm…are you okay?"

"…Hi! Yes..uhm.."

Ryo is this tall guy who has this rare brown eyes and a tempting body. His hair makes him even hotter. It has a shade of dark brown and a shade of hazel.

"So, what's your name?"

"Uhm..Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Nice to meet you, Tomoyo."

He smiled and I blushed. His smile was a smile that girls would die for. No, really. I thought at that moment if he's a popular guy. Does he have one of those clubs that are being run by girls? Maybe yes. Definitely yes. Did I join? Of course not! Why would I?

"Are you a new student?"

"Uh…yah. I am. Do you know where the auditorium is?"

"Yup, it's in the second building."

"There's a second building in here?"

"Yup, it's in the back of this building. Want me to accompany you?"

"Oh no, thank you. I have to go now. Thanks."

It was almost nine and I'm still on the hallways trying to get out of the building. I screamed for help and a teacher came up to me and pointed the way to get out of the building. At last, I was out. I ran to the second building. Skipping one step on the one-step stair and entered the room. The room was so huge. It has so many silk, black chairs and a one big stage. There are 4 air conditioners and 4 heaters. It has 3 big windows with violet curtains on it. As I enter, I looked up. The ceiling was so high. There's this one big chandelier at the middle. The auditorium was beautiful. Then, someone called my name.

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Hai! I'm here."

I ran up to the stage and sang. Everyone was watching me and I was a bit nervous. I went to the back stage after I finished singing my song. I breathe in and out to release my anxiety. Then, the moderator called us.

"Okay everyone. Come down here and gather. I'll announce who passed"

He announced everyone who passed the auditions and I was in.

After the audition, some of the students went out to go to their other clubs. Others, including me, stayed in the auditorium for the theatre club.

Before our moderator left, he called me.

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Hai?"

"May I talk with you for a second?"

"..Okay."

I stood up and went close to him.

"Tomoyo, you have a very nice voice."

"Arigatou."

"Yes. And I want you to be one of those who are going to perform solo and who are going to compete with other schools with the other choir members."

"Eh??!!!"

"Yes…have you not performed solo before or joined any contests?"

"I already have sensai but, I can't believe that you've picked me among all the students who were able to pass!"

"Well, your voice is somewhat different from the others."

"…"

"Well, I've got to go now. Oh, before that, maybe this week I'll have to pull you out. You're going to perform on Friday for the welcoming program."

"Already?!"

"Yes. Get ready."

"H…haii…"

I sat down in the chair beside me. I breathe out and I breathe in. It was a shocking thing to hear. Then, Ryo came in and sat down beside me.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Uhm, yah…I'm okay."

"How come you look so…stressed?"

"Well, my moderator in choir just told me that this week I'm going to perform a SOLO this coming Friday for the program."

"That's nice!"

"Yah it is but, I'm…."

"Nervous?"

"Yah, I mean, among all the students who just passed the choir club. Why me does he have to pick?"

Suddenly, his face was close to mine. I can feel his hot breathe in my lips. I thought he was going to kiss me but, his forehead bumped into mine and he placed his right hand in my head and said….

"Maybe…you have a unique voice that anyone else can't compare. Maybe it lightens everyone up."

"What?"

"You're so special. It's like you're a rare jewel that is being chased after by rich people. I mean, in reality, you're such a beautiful, warm-hearted girl with a wonderful voice. I'm sure any man will come and chase you for your love….. I know I would."

My cheeks turned to red when he said that. _He would 'what?' after me?_ It was shocking. I mean, for an ordinary girl meeting an ordinary guy who said 'I'll chase after you' will sure let the girl's heart hit with hotness.

"sigh it's raining.

"Y-yes, it is."

"I love the rain. Do you?"

"Not really. When it's hot I look up for rain."

laughs

"D-do you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes I do. I love rain. It's so relaxing. It lets me remember the past moments I've had."

"Oh."

"Okay people! Come on up here and show me what you've got."

"Yes ma'm!" all of us students replied to our moderator.

"Well, good-luck Daidouji."

"Good luck too."

The audition of the theatre club was done. We students went out off the auditorium and went to our next club. I stand by, alone, in the pillars watching the rain and ponder. _Oh god, my heart's beating too fast…I can't breathe!_ _Will he get any sweeter or more romantic than that?!_ I was still meditating when suddenly, I got hit by a basketball and I slipped landing on the ground getting wet in the rain.

"Ow."

"Are you hurt?!"

gets the ball

"Y-yah! I'm fine."

The guy went closer to me to have a good check if I was fine. As he went closer, I realized that his hair was the same as Royal blue's hair…then PANG _Oh my god, it's HIM!_ As his face got clearer and clearer, I stood up and looked at him….

gasp "Eriol?"


	3. Busted

"Eriol?!"

"Uhm…excuse me?"

"D-don't you remember me?"

"I don't think so."

"T-tomoyo Daidouji. Your friend when we were still elementary?"

"Tomoyo?! You're Daidouji-san?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you look so…different."

"How come you're here? I thought you were in England? And, didn't you see Sakura awhile ago in the guardhouse? Didn't you see Syaoran? ... didn't you see me?!"

"I didn't want to go to England yet. I'm having so much fun here in Japan. Sakura? Syaoran? Here? I didn't see her or him. And I didn't see you awhile ago."

"Oh…aha, so…you're Royal."

"… I'm who?"

"Nothing…." (blushes)

"I'm Royal?"

"No…." (red)

"Why are you blushing?"

(sweatdrop) "You know what, we are getting wet! Why don't we go inside eh?"

"Okay but, I've got to go now to the Covered Court."

"Okay."

"See you then!"

So, I went to the front building and looked for my section. I dried myself there and sat down. I placed my elbows at the table and I covered my face with my hands.

_"Oh god, he's here."_

Sakura came and saw me. She thought that I was crying so she went close to me and said,

"Tomoyo-chan, please tell me what's going on? I'm your friend right? (sniff)"

I looked at her and surprisingly, she was crying.

"W-what happen to you?"

"Oh, (wipes her tears) I thought you were crying so, I began to cry."

"I wasn't crying. Why would I cry?"

"You were sad since this morning!"

"Oh yah, about that. Sorry for worrying you like that."

"It's okay but, why are you so sad?"

"Mmmm….it's personal."

"Okay, I won't ask what it is. Tomoyo, just remember this."

"… What?"

"No matter what happens, I'm just here. Please don't be shy to approach me if you have problems. I can help. Besides, I'm your best friend and that's what best friends do."

"Arigatou Sakura-chan."

"Oh, by the way, Syaoran-kun saw Eriol-kun awhile ago in the Covered Court."

"Eeyah, about that too."

"…."

"I also saw him awhile ago."

"Really?! What happen?"

"Well, first of all, he hit me in the head with a basketball."

(eyes widened) "On purpose?"

"No. Of course not! Why would he do that?"

"Well sometimes, Eriol kids or tricks people."

"Yah but, he knows that if he tricks or teases me, I'm going to slap him in the face."

(laughs)

"Please continue."

After telling her what happened, Syaoran and Eriol went in the classroom.

"Speaking of the devil." (evil grin) Tomoyo said.

"Hi guys! Guess what! I'm here with my villainous friend." The brown headed guy smiled weirdly and pointed at Eriol.

"That not a nice thing to say my cute descendant." Eriol said with an evil grin.

"Shut up moron."

"Hi Eriol! We were just talking about you." Sakura said.

"Really? About me? That's a nice feeling." He replied back.

"Hmph, somebody's head is getting bigger." Syaoran mumbled.

"Uhummm, yes. Have you've been brushing your hair lately? Coz' it's getting bushier than I thought." Obviously, Eriol teased him with an evil grin again.

"You!" (Grabs Eriol's shirt)

"Syaoran!!! Stop!" Sakura shouted.

"He started it!" Syaoran pointed at the 'known to be the worst enemy of Syaoran"

"No, I think you started it." Eriol debated.

"Why you little…." Syaoran grabbed Eriol's shirt again

" Syaoran! Let go of him." His girl shouted again.

"He's been bugging me from the Covered Court up to here! And I had enough!" he shouted.

Sakura showed an angry face to Syaoran that kinda scares him.

"…. F-fine!" he said letting go of his villainous friend's shirt

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you. Anyway, what are you talking about?" Eriol said while fixing his uniform where Syaoran grabbed him. Syaoran grumbled.

"Oh yah. Tomoyo was telling me about what happened awhile ago." Sakura said.

" Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Lol. It was a nice place where we met actually. Meeting in the rain." Eriol said.

"Yes. It's a very nice scene." Sakura thought so too.

Silence fell. I looked at Eriol slowly. He caught me glancing at him. He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks turned red so, just not to be obvious, I smiled and looked out the window.

"To break the silence, you want to go and eat? We still have time." Eriol suggested.

"Sure but, I won't eat. I just ate in the H.E club. They had free food there." Sakura said with a satisfaction of food.

"Yah sure. I'll come. I haven't eat yet." Tomoyo said.

"…. I'll go if Sakura will go." Syaoran said.

"Great! Let's go." The great villainous villain walked out and you could see Syaoran grinding his teeth with 'irritateness'.

We went to the canteen and ate. I ate California Maki, Syaoran ate Cloud 9, Eriol ate squid balls. Sakura just bought a bottled water.

"Hey, want to play truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Eriol replied.

Me and Syaoran agreed too.

"Okay, here's the rules. You can only pick dare for 3 times. If you said dare for 3 times, you need to pick truth for 14 times."

"Who's going to ask first?" Syaoran asked

"Good question." Eriol replied.

Syaoran's vein popped.

"First we spin the bottle. If this cap points to any of you, you're the first one who's going to ask. Then, we will spin the bottle again. Whoever this cap points he/she will be asked first. After she/he answered the question or does the dare, she/he would ask the question or tell the dare to the next person who's going to be pointed by the cap. If it's a dare, you need to do it for 50 seconds. If it's a question, you need to answer it for 20 seconds. If she doesn't do it or answer the question, she/ he will buy us ice cream at Ice Monster after school."

We all agreed. I was a bit nervous coz' they might dare me to point at my crush or to say who my crush is! I mean it is Eriol…I don't want him to know.

Sakura spun the bottle and it pointed to…herself.

"Oh! That's…nice."

She spun the bottle again and it pointed to me.

"Okay Tomoyo. (evil grin) truth or dare?"

"…uhmm…t-da-….."

"What?"

_"Gah! What will I say? Truth or dare?"_

"Tomoyo?"

"D-dare!"

"Nyahahahaha! Dare huh? Go to you crush and say that he's cute. No, actually, bring him here and say you like him."

"Whaaaaaaat??!!! Are you nuts?!!!"

"Come on! Go and do it! If you won't you will buy Ice cream for us."

"F-fine!"

I looked for a boy who looks cute enough to be my crush but, I didn't find any. Hence, I stood up, closed my eyes and whoever boy I bumped into, I'll say that I like him.

I walked straight with my eyes closed.

"Is Tomoyo okay? She looks dizzy." Eriol asked.

"I don't know… I think she is."

"She's not! She's pretending to be dizzy."

"Hmm…positive." Eriol agreed.

"Sakura, she walks straight the tables and bumps it!" Syaoran said.

"Ssshh!"

"Oof!"

"Uuuu…that hurts." The three of them said.

_"Okay, is this a table? Yes…. Is this a chair? Yes…."_

I was walking straight until my hands felt something smooth but hard.

_"W-what's this? Human? Chair? Gah! Maybe I should open my eyes now."_

When I opened my eyes, it was Ryo.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?"

I couldn't speak. I was shocked.

_"He…I'm…I'm going to tell them he's my crush??!!!! I'm going to tell him that I like him!!! Oh my gosh! What would he think of me after I tell him that??!!"_

"Tomoyo!! Hurry up!!! Your time is almost up." Sakura shouted.

"I-I'm coming! _I don't have a choice._ Ryo…come!" (blushing hardly red)

I brought Ryo with me to our table. I faced him and looked at Sakura with a worrying

face.

"Go! Tell him! (giggle)"

"Tell me…what?"

I faced Ryo and I inhaled and exhaled. Very nervous,

"I…you…uhm…"

"…."

"I…." (tomato face)

"I…I…"

".???"

"I…I LIKE YOU!!!"

There was silence in that table. My eyes were closed and I didn't want to open them but, I need to see him. Is he shocked? Is he smiling at me? When I opened them and looked at him, he was sad.

"I-I like you too Tomoyo but, I love someone else."

(background: thunder sound and ripping page.)

Everyone was in the shock expression. Especially me….

_"D-d-did he just blow me off? Busted? Oh gosh! I was just busted!"_

"Tomoyo?"

"Y-yes?"

"Uhm…"

"I-it's okay really! It's fine. If your happy with that girl, I'm happy too."

"Thanks."

Ryo went back to his friends. I sat down and still surprise. Anger rose up my chest. I don't know why but I was really angry. Thinking that, I looked like a fool in front of him. Thinking that others will say that I am such a flirt to him, which I'm not, and saying that I'm BUSTED! That's embarrassing! A girl is suppose to bust the guy. Not the other way!

"Sorry Tomoyo. You were busted."

(vein popped) "BUSTED? WHO SAYS I'M BUSTED? I DIDN'T FLIRT TO HIM!!!"

"Yah, but he said that he loves someone else." Syaoran said.

"YAH I KNOW! I DON'T CARE! HE'S NOT MY CRUSH ANYWAY!"

(chibi style)

Silence fell again.

"What?! Hey, that's cheating!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just shy to tell my 'real' crush that I like him."

_RIIINNNGGGGG_

"We are not finish Tomoyo Daidouji! At lunch, you must bring him to us and tell him that you like him or you're going to buy us some ice cream!" Sakura summoned me.

"Hai."


	4. Radio

It was already 12:00 PM. The bell will ring at exactly 12:15. Tomoyo only have 15 minutes left to think what will she do on her task this lunch.

_"Damn, will I tell Eriol? What will his reaction be if I tell him?!"_

Tomoyo looks at her watch and she was getting nervous. She only has 5 minutes left before she completely blow her "love life" off.

_"Darn time! I have only darn 5 minutes left. Will I pretend to be sick? Or I'll just slip and pretend that I'm unconscious. Darn it! Who invented time anyway??!!"_

RIIIINNGGGGG

Tomoyo froze.

_"It's true what they say…time flies so fast."_

Suprisingly, a hand began to slap at the desk of Tomoyo that made her jump a bit on her sit.

"Okay Tomoyo! It's time for your dare!" Sakura said.

_"D-darn it."_

"Wait, Eriol isn't here yet. He'll miss the fun!" Sakura said,

_"What fun?"_

"Leave him! It will be even more fun if he's doesn't see the fun." Syaoran commented,

"Is there Tomoyo Daidouji in this classroom?"

The three looked at the door. It was Tomoyo's moderator in choir class.

"Sir!"

"Yes, can you come here please?"

She went to her moderator and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I-yah, uhm, you will have a practice later after dismissal. So, you're going home late."

"Okay."

"You will be practicing with one of the instrumentalist. You two are going to be alone here in the school so be careful."

"What do you mean alone…?"

"You will be..uh…you are going to be the only people inside this school later."

"Only us?!"

"Yah. Well, not only you of course. The two guards will stay here later…I mean, they always guard the school everyday."

"How about you?! Aren't you suppose to be here listening to me?"

"Yah but, I need to go to the airport to pick up my son."

"Can't your wife drive?"

"She doesn't know how."

"Oh."

"Okay, enough with that. You need to be in the music room at exactly 4:30 PM. Okay?"

"Got that."

"For the meantime, we'll go to the music room right now and I'll give you the copy, listen to the music and sing. Will you do something this time?"

"… nothing! I'm absolutely free. smiles"

"Good! Then, follow me."

"Uhm, I need to say it to my friends first sir."

"Oh yes. Right. Okay, you already know where the music room right? Just go there after you talk to your friends."

"Hai."

The choir club moderator went straight to the music room while Tomoyo went to Sakura and Syaoran.

"So? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Uhm, I need to go the music room to practice for my solo this coming Friday."

"What?! No fair. You have escaped again Daidouji!"

A sweatdrop began to drop in Tomoyo's head.

"Sakura, you're getting obsess with Tomoyo's crush. I think we need to stop it now." Syaoran said.

"What?! No! I won't stop until I know who's Tomoyo's crush is and until I see Tomoyo blush!" Sakura shouted.

"See! You've got to stop! You didn't even listen because of that! I think you won't even sleep later." Syaoran said.

"What?! I'm not THAT obsess!" Sakura shouted again.

"Then prove it!"

Sakura and Syaoran's eyes met.

"FINE! Y-YOU EVIL…KILL JOY……BOYFRIEND!!"

"Oookay. I need to go now. Bye!" Tomoyo interrupted.

"Bye!" replied Sakura.

Tomoyo was out of the room.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

When Syaoran looked at Sakura, she wore a puppy face and he blushed deviously.

"W-what's with that face?!"

"Since you're evil….let's go and have a sweet moment under that Sakura tree!"

"What?!"

"Oh come on! It will be just the two of us. smiles"

"blushes O-okay."

She pulled Syaoran and ran to the Sakura tree. They began to cuddle.

Sakura lied down on his chest. Syaoran began to put his arm around Sakura.

"sighs Don't you think Tomoyo has a crush on Eriol?" Sakura wondered

"What makes you think that?" Syaoran asked.

"Coz' she looks at Eriol." answered Sakura.

"What's wrong with that? People look other people."

"No, she looks at him ALL THE TIME and when Eriol looks at her and talks to her, she blushes."

"Oh really?"

Sakura nodded.

"And, remember awhile ago? It's so obvious that she's just choosing a guy and tells us that he's her crush." added Sakura.

"Yah." Syaoran agreed.

Silence fell….

"Syaoran-kun, why do you hate Eriol?"

"I don't really hate him…I just want to bug him like him bugging me."

"Why do you want to bug him?"

"Because, he bugs me a lot."

Sakura cuddles in Syaoran's chest.

"You know, one of the reasons why I want Tomoyo to do the dare. It's to let me know if she really has a crush on Eriol. I'm her best friend and she doesn't say a single word about her crushes." Sakura said.

"Maybe she doesn't have one."

"…maybe…. We'll see."

--- music room ---

"Sorry I'm late!"

Tomoyo ran to her moderator. Still catching her breath, she grabs the copy and she's ready to sing.

"Y-you're going to sing already?"

"Yah! I'm ready."

"But, you haven't heard the song yet."

"….Oohhh…yah. Forgot about that. sweatdrop"

The moderator placed his radio on his side and pressed play. Tomoyo sat down at the right chair beside him. She listened. The song that is being played is Yoru No Uta.

When the song started, her eyes widened. Her shoulders went down and she relaxed her back with her head tilt up on the chair. She wore a sad face. It was like she fell into an endless big dark hole. She closed her eyes and she began to sing with the radio. A tear fell down on her right cheek. The moderator didn't see the tear but, he was surprised.

"You know that song Ms Daidouji?"

"Yes…."

Tomoyo opened her eyes. She looked at the high ceiling and said,

"Well, that's good! I guess you can start singing now."

"Yes, Mr. Rei."

After singing, Mr. Rei dismissed her. Tomoyo went straight to the classroom finding no ones there. She sat on her chair, laid down her head in the table and her arms around it. She started to cry.

RINNGGG

The bell rang and students started to come in. Tomoyo sat up straight wiped her tears out and saw Sakura and Syaoran entering the classroom. Sakura ran towards to Tomoyo and asked,

"So? How did the practice go?"

"Fine."

"Okay students, please sit down!"

Sakura sat down on her chair and the teacher started to discuss.


	5. Yoru No Uta

raining

RIIINNNGGG

"Okay students, it's time to go home."

The students stretched their bodies and started to pack their things.

"Thank you for the first day. See you tomorrow!"

"Good day and thank you Ms. Tori"

"May you have a good day too! Oh and Ms. Daidouji, incase you forgot, you have a practice?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Well, you better get going. Good luck!"

"Good luck too Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said.

"Thanks. I've got to go now. Bye!"

"Okay. Bye and be careful! It's kinda dark!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo went straight out the classroom and ran to the instruments club's room. When she went in, it was twice as big as the music room. The floor was made out of wood and it was shiny. You can see your reflection in it! There were bookshelves around it filled with music books. At the top of the bookshelves were instruments. There were 6 ladders. three at the left, three at the right. She walked in and stepped a little farther. She saw a two-floored window at the middle of the bookshelves on the right. Then, at the center is a beautiful, black piano. It was so beautiful. The light of the sky with the shadows of the dividers of the windows made the piano even more classic.

Tomoyo went closer to the piano and touched it.

"Wow." she whispered.

She slid her fingers at the curvy line at the side of the piano. Then she saw a shiny, gold thing at the top left above the piano keys. She placed her fingers at that thing and slowly slid it.

"Yo-ha-ma." slowly said.

Her body straightened up.

"Yohama?"

Her eyes widened.

"Whoa! The school must've paid a lot of money on this one."

Suddenly, she heard voices. She looked at her right and saw light. She was about to take one step but the light was gone.

"Ookay. I think I need to go outside…."

She went to the door and was about to open it.

"Daidouji-san?"

She looked back and saw Eriol standing beside the piano. The magenta light of the sky touched his fair skin and his very appealing hair. His eyes are even bluer and were gleaming in the dark. Her heart was beating deviously. He began to smile at her.

"Are you the singer?"

"Yes."

"Did you just went in?"

"N-not really."

"Oh. Well, sorry to keep you waiting. Come."

Tomoyo's in paradise. She felt her feet lifting off the ground as she walks towards the piano.

"So…"

She went beside the piano placed her bag on the table at her back, and she's ready to sing.

Eriol sat down and placed his long, smooth-looking fingers on the piano keys. Tomoyo looked at him and saw his gleaming eyes looking down at his fingers. It was like heaven to her. Him and her alone in the instrumentalist's club room.

Then, he looked at her. Their eyes met. Tomoyo blushed and stopped looking at him. Eriol smiled.

"I guess you're wondering why I didn't turn on the lights."

"N-no." heart pounding

"No? Ehe, well, there's no power."

"Really?" heart still pounding

"Yes. The rain is strong. It must've cut the electricity wire."

Tomoyo's heart was pounding faster. Her heart was like falling to her stomach.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes."

His hands pressed the piano keys and continued pressing them. Tomoyo looked at his hands. They were very graceful. The hands of 'Royal' began to stop. It was her part. She began to sing and the piano played along with her. Together, they were perfect. The sound of the piano is echoing including Tomoyo's voice making the song even better to hear.

As she was singing and he was playing, Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Her eyes were closed feeling the song inside her. Her crossed arms and her hands were in her chest like a child praying. Then, he looked back at his focus point.

When the song ended, Eriol looked at Tomoyo. She wore a sad face.

"Something wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Can we repeat again?."

"No need too."

"Why?"

"We've been repeating for how many times Daidouji-san."

"I'm not that good. I haven't sang for a long time. I didn't attend any singing class this summer. That's why I need to practice more."

"Daidouji-san,"

He stood up and went close her.

"I looked at you while you were singing. You were like an angel praying a beautiful song with that wonderful voice to God."

Tomoyo blushed.

"And you know angels have very beautiful voices right?"

She didn't answer.

"You are one of them. And I'm sure you're going to be alright in your solo this coming Friday. Your voice will attract the entire student and the staff of the school. You have a unique voice that no one has and I like that. I like your voice Daidouji-san."

Thunder rolls and strikes. BOOM!

Eriol looks at the time.

"Believe it or not, we've been practicing for 2 hours. It's already 6:30 PM."

"It's late. I've got to go."

Tomoyo gets her bag and runs towards the door.

"Wait."

She froze.

"I'll go with you."

"I can go alone thank you."

"No. You're a girl. It's dangerous out there. Just wait for me. I'll go and get my things okay?"

"O-okay."

After waiting, they went outside the building but, before they expose in the rain….

"Uh, do you have an umbrella?" asked Eriol.

"Yah. Don't you have one?"

"I didn't bring. I never thought it was going to rain."

Tomoyo picks her umbrella up from her bag and opened it.

"It's a bit small but, we'll fit in." she said.

Eriol smiles but then, Tomoyo's thoughts covered her up.

_"Whoa, wait a minute. Small umbrella…me and Eriol…ahhh!!"_

"Let me hold it." He said.

Tomoyo gave it to him . They tried if they fit in.

"Lucky, we fit!" Eriol laughs.

So, they went to the front building and out of the gate. The guard told them to be careful.

-- Meanwhile, in Sakura's condominium --

worried"I hope Tomoyo's okay."

Sakura sat down in the living room worried about her best friend. Syaoran followed bringing with him a cup of tea.

"She'll be fine…. She's with Eriol." Syaoran said.

"Yes…." Sakura smiles and looks out the window,

"…she'll be fine."

-- back to Eriol and Tomoyo - –

"Let's sit down for a moment." Eriol said.

Tomoyo agreed. They both sat on the bench with a roof and rest.

"Whew." he said.

"We're wet." Tomoyo complained.

"It's okay. As soon as you get home, go and take a hot bath."

Tomoyo nodded.

"So, what happened awhile ago?"

"…what happened?"

"Why are you sad? I mean, you're eyes were watery."

"N-nothing."

"You're hiding things that aren't good for you."

"Huh?"

"You mustn't hide your feelings if it hurts you Daidouji-san. It can cause cancer to you heart."

"I-it's about the song."

"What about it?"

"I had this dream. In this dream, I was wearing a white dress. Around me are nothing but white. Then, I saw my father coming to me. I was so happy. I ran unto him and hug him so tight. He asked me how was mom and our relatives. I told him a lot of stuff. Then suddenly, he asked me if I wanted him to sing a song. I said yes. And he sang. He sang a beautiful song. And that's Yoru No Uta."

"Oh."

"When I was listening to the song with Mr. Rei, I remembered my Father. Now, when I sing or hear that song, I remember him."

Silence fell. Eriol was looking at her sadly. Suddenly, Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"Oh my. It's 7:00 PM. We've got to go."

They stood up and continued walking through the rain.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her and she looked at him. Their eyes met.

smiles"I'm here for you. If you have a problem, I'll be there."

At first she didn't say anything. Speechless. But then, she smiled. He was shocked.

"Thank you."

Now Eriol is speechless. Then, again, he smiled.

They have reached their destination, the condominium. They went to the front door for a roof from the rain. They were soaking wet. Tomoyo gets her umbrella from him. Folds it and… holds it (she can't place it in her bag. It's wet).

"Thanks for uhm…guarding me?" she said.

laughs"You are mostly welcome, Daidouji-san. Well, I've got to go."

He was about to leave but….

"Eriol."

"Yes?"

"Wait."

He went back to the front door.

"About awhile ago…in the music room. Your compliment…."

"Yes?"

"Thanks." blushes

"Welcome."

Eriol gazed at Tomoyo. He saw her blushing. He smiled.

"I've got to go now."

"Bring this umbrella."

"No. It's okay."

"No Eriol."

Tomoyo gets his hand and gave the umbrella to him.

"Use it. It's raining. Besides, you need it for you not to get sick."

"…Thanks."

He opened the umbrella and said the final good-bye for the day to Tomoyo and left.

Tomoyo watched him leave until he disappeared. She went inside her condominium, took a hot bath and lied down.


	6. Some Guy

Tomoyo watched him leave until he disappeared.

She went inside her condominium and found Mimi, her maid, worried.

"Ms. Daidouji, are you fine?"

"Yes Mimi. And for a thousand times, call me Tomoyo."

"Yes Ma'm."

Mimi is Tomoyo's maid. Well, not really maid, Mimi is one of her best friends. They talk a lot, they play, they watch TV together, and they cook together. Tomoyo also considers her as her second mom since her mom stays in their house back home. (BTW, Mimi is older than her)

Tomoyo smiled and went up stairs. She did what Eriol said to her…a hot bath. After a long bath, she dressed her night clothes and lied down in her bed. She stared at the ceiling.

"_I looked at you while you were singing. You were like an angel praying a beautiful song with that wonderful voice to God."_

"_I like your voice Daidouji-san."_

She smiles and blushes just thinking about what Eriol said to her just awhile ago.

"Tomoyo-san, dinner is ready!" Mimi interrupted.

"Uhm…you go first! I'll follow up. Just need to think of something…for tomorrows…uhm…activity!"

"Okay. Please hurry up!"

She heard Mimi's steps go down the stairs. Tomoyo went back to her thinking.

"_I'm here for you. If you have a problem, I'll be there."_

"_Is this real?" _she thought.

After several minutes, she stood up and went down to the dining room. She sat down and ate.

"Tomoyo, are you okay? Do you feel well?"

"I-yah…why?"

"You're…red."

Tomoyo got shocked.

"Ge…uhm….it's powder."

"It doesn't look like it."

Tomoyo blushes.

"I-it's nothing."

"Is it about 'Eriol'?"

She looked at Mimi. Mimi was wearing an evil-smile look.

"Well, uhm..."

"Oh come on. Don't hide it. I saw him awhile ago."

"You didn't see him yet!"

"Well, yah I didn't but, my senses tells me it's him."

"F-FINE! It is him."

(shock) "Don't tell me he's courting you!"

"Of course not!"

"Okay, then tell me the whole story!"

She told her the whole story.

-- Eriol's condominium –

He opens the door, folds the umbrella and went inside.

"You're late cuz."

Eriol looks at his right.

"Hey Ryo."

"Why are you late?"

"Practicing."

"Ah yes, the solo."

Ryo sat on the couch in the living room. He opened the TV and placed his wine on the table.

"Why are you drinking wine? You're not in your proper age."

"It's Champaign cousin."

"Fine."

Eriol sat beside him.

"You're wet! You're going to wet the couch."

"So? It'll dry up."

"Dry yourself first. Turn off the air conditioner. You might get a cold."

He did what his cousin said, since he's older. After turning off the air conditioner, he turned on the electric fan and gets a towel from the pantry.

"So, how's Tomoyo?"

"She's fine."

"I guess you had a nice evening."

"Honestly yah. Just like old times."

"Old times…."

"Why did you bust her awhile ago?"

"Haha. Yah, about that, I wasn't ready yet to tell her that I like her. Besides, she doesn't like me."

"I think she does."

"Closing her eyes looking for someone to tell that he's cute? Yah…she likes me."

(Eriol laughs) "It turns out you're the one who's busted!"

"Ha-ha very funny."

Eriol dries his hair with a towel. He was like battling his hair that makes it very messy.

"You look much better with your hair like that."

"…thanks."

"You must go to school with your hair like that tomorrow."

"Moron."

"After that, go up and dress up."

(vein popped) "Okay, 'daddy'"

"Hey! I'm just preventing you to have colds. You must thank me."

Eriol went up stairs and dressed up. He wore a smooth pants, a white polo with blue straps and a white sleeveless shirt inside. He went down stair and sat beside his cousin, Ryo.

"Tomoyo is a wonderful gal. That's why I like her so much."

"…Yes. So, who do you think she likes?"

Ryo looks at Eriol. He smiled. He looked at the ceiling and said,

"He's some guy, who is very good in playing Basketball and in music. He's also smart."

"Basketball? Maybe he's in my team. Hmm…I need to get to know all of my teammates"

Ryo laughs. He stood up and placed his hands in Eriol's head messing it up while saying,

"You don't get it."

He left that leaves Eriol behind the living room. Eriol relaxed his back on the couch with his head tilt up resting also on the couch. He looked at the ceiling and wore a mysterious smile.

"As the matter of fact, I do."


	7. Text

"No way!" shouted Mimi.

"Isn't he dreamy?" asked Tomoyo.

"Duh! Of course he is. You've got a perfect taste when it comes to men." Mimi commented.

"Oh shucks. Thank you." Tomoyo said.

After talking for numerous hours, they finally cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

It was already 9:00 PM. Tomoyo went up stairs did her homework and finally lied down her comfy, queen sized bed. She was about to sleep 'till her cell phone rang a message tone. She reached her cell phone and read the message. When the screen of her cellphone appeared in the inbox, the message was from Eriol. She can felt her heart beating.

_From: Eriol 9:10 PM_

_Don't forget, practice tomorrow after dismissal._

"Sheesh. From all the message he can text, can't it be something even nicer?" she said.

She placed her cell phone beside her fluffy, yellow pillow, closed the lights and was ready to sleep. But then, her cell phone rang the same tone again. She searched for her phone beside her pillow and read the message.

_From: Eriol 9:15 PM_

_Good night angel. May you have a sweet dream this very evening. Ü_

Tomoyo felt her cheeks getting hot. She felt her heart strongly beating again. She placed her cell phone back beside her pillow and kept on thinking about him until she fell asleep.


	8. A Goodnight

RIINNG.

"Okay everyone, don't forget your assignment tomorrow or you'll lose 10 points on our upcoming quiz," said the Math teacher. Everyone groaned.

"So many assignments to do!" Sakura complained.

"I haven't done my project in Chemistry yet," said Tomoyo.

"That's only easy," Riku showed her folder to both girls that are complaining about their assignments.

"Wow, you're really talented on designing stuff Riku," Sakura was awed at her friend's work.

"Can I borrow it? I need to type the quotes," asked Tomoyo.

"Sure! Why not?" Riku gave her folder to Tomoyo.

Later, when they were ready to go…

"Hey, you want to eat ice cream?" Sakura asked happily and excitedly.

"Nah, I don't have any more money and I need to practice," said the semi-wavy haired girl.

"Oh yah! Haha, good-luck with prince charming!" said her best friend. Everybody said byes to her and she went back to the music room groaning.

"_Grr, it's the first week of school and I haven't gone out with my friends yet," _she said. She stumped her way down to the piano and sat on the chair waiting for her companion to arrive.

"Hey," a familiar voice rang in her ear. She had blush a little but still, she was pouting about how she can't go out with her friends after school because of the dumb but very special practice.

"Hey, can we practice now?" she asked turning around to Eriol who was fixing his piano piece.

"Yah sure but," he suddenly stopped fixing his papers and looked at Tomoyo wearing a dying smile. "Let's eat dinner outside after practice," She was shocked at this but a bit confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, first, your mom isn't at your condominium right now. Am I right?" he said.

"How did you know?"

"Mm, just a prediction," he said. Without uttering a word, he continued.

"And, I don't want my singer to go eat in such a big dinner table alone. And second, I just want to go out with you today,"

At the moment there, her eyes widened and wanted to smile. She wanted to go mad in the Music room but, he might tell her that's she's such a weirdo.

"Yah, whatever you want," she said with a blush on her face.

"I want to know you more Daidouji," and he played the song.

After the practice, they went to a not-so-expensive restaurant and went home, of course, with Eriol accompanying her.

When they were on the doorstep she waved a good-bye and a gentle thank you to her romantic pianist.

"Good night, Hiiragizawa," she said wearing the best smile that she could. "And thanks,' she added.

"Yes, good night too Daidouji," he took a step and kissed her in the cheek. "See you tomorrow," he said again, with the unfading smile in his face.

She blushed red and held her cheek. "Y-yah, okay," she said. The prince went out the gate and vanished. The blushing girl made it in her condominium with the biggest smile that she has wore in her whole life.

"_He… He kissed me?"_ disbelieving, she went to her room immediately, jump to her bed and hugged her teddy so tight. "I can't believe it! He kissed me! He kissed me!" suddenly she stopped and rested herself a bit. _"Oh god, it's unbelievable," _she thought to herself. "Well, it's better to believe than knowing that it's not true," she told herself.

--

Eriol sighs as he went in his manor. He went straight to the couch and sat down like he had carried a hundred tons of gold.

"_Everyone's asleep?" _he scanned the manor and he noticed that it was a bit dark. He turned back to his resting position and sighed once more.

"_It was a good night, alright,"_ his eyes were half-opened. "..because she was there," he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

story edited 12/05/07

Yes! I had the power to read all the chapters and edit some few words and added some phrases but it's still up to chapter 8.

I don't have that much time to make stories anymore since I'm so focused on my studies since I'm already a graduating student but I'll try to continue it as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews!!! c:


End file.
